1. Field of the Invention
The present invention describes a method and a device for dynamic key generation and confidential synchronization of encryption components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the security of symmetrical encryption systems depends principally on the confidentiality of the keys used, the management of plaintext keys is critical to security in the highest degree. Key management includes the generation, storage and transmission of keys. To preserve the security of the system, the storage and transmission of keys require that these be encrypted in turn. Key hierarchies therefore occur frequently in practice. This increases the outlay on key management enormously. The security of the entire key hierarchy is also based on the confidentiality of the first key exchanged between the communication partners, which is used as the transport key for further keys to be exchanged. It is imperative that this key, to be exchanged as plaintext, is transmitted on a secure path so as not to jeopardize the security of the system as a whole.
Present cryptographic systems normally use symmetrical encryption methods to ensure the confidentiality of the data. Symmetrical encryption methods are those in which the transmitter and receiver use the same key. Cryptographic systems can be implemented both in software and hardware. The greatest measure of security can admittedly only be attained with hardware implementations which are able to prevent even persons who have direct access to the cryptographic components from spying out the keys. Data encryption is used for the most part to protect communication between spatially distributed systems, which are connected to one another e.g. by digital communications networks. In the case of symmetrical encryption methods, both communication partners must use the same key both for encryption and decryption. The security of the system as a whole therefore depends entirely on the confidentiality of the keys used.
The object of the present invention is therefore to propose a device and method that ensures that both key generation and the exchange of keys between the communicating systems are simplified, without attacks on the keys being possible by conventional methods.